


Doucement j'y plongerai

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Desire, Early Work, F/M, Poetry, Priests
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Maudite, créature infernale,Sorcière et douce petite fille,dans que magie, dans que sortilègem’as fait glisser ?
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Claude Frollo
Kudos: 2





	Doucement j'y plongerai

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Doucement j’y plongerai**

Maintenant non.

Je voudrais que fusses ici

Pour me voir avec mon regard

Ce cruel, féroce

Le regard d’un homme.

Ne me regardez pas maintenant

Esmeralda.

Pas quand les larmes

De la privation, de la perversion

Brouillent ma même vie.

Maudite, créature infernale,

Sorcière et douce petite fille,

dans que magie, dans que sortilège

m’as fait glisser ?

En croyant moi de pierre,

tes yeux m’ont trop provoqué,

l’amer parfum de ton cheveux,

de ta gorge, de tes mains,

me persécute, âcre

comment le fumée d’un feu

dans mes veines

que ne se veut plus pas éteindre.

Ma chaud, passionnelle,

Tendre et sauvage

Esmeralda.

Quant sais-tu corrompre

la nature d’un homme 

qu’arrive á nier lui-même ?

Quant peut un prêtre

Invoquer á Dieu

quand l’image de Dieu

est obscurci par ton visage ?

Je sens battre mon cœur

Esmeralda.

Tu le sens ?

Je déteste m’écouter prononcer

Pour une fois dans ma vie

Le mot amour.

Tu es passion, vin

que se mélange avec l’eau bénite.

Aime ton prêtre,

regarde mes yeux,

Fixés, capturés

par ces jambes que ne sais pas cesser

de bouger.

Brise ce sortilège,

donne-toi

et donne-moi la paix,

le repos par les tourments

ou tu m’as jeté.

Ma obscène, impitoyable

Délicieuse, brutal

Angélique et atroce

Esmeralda.


End file.
